Filling the Void
by khascat
Summary: Sarah realizes that something has been missing in her life. What happens when said something comes back to fill the void inside her?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first Labyrinth fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it. I have a few others in the works but i'll see how this one does. )

* * *

It had been years. She had tried to put it all behind her. Soon after her 21st birthday, she realized the aboveground held nothing for her. Drunk from the club, she caught a glimpse of a red leather covered book. She suddenly realized what had been missing. A void was in her that she hadn't noticed before. She put her hands on her dresser and looked bleary eyed into the mirror in front of her.

"Oh, Jareth. How could I have been so stupid all these years?" She started to get dizzy and closed her eyes. When the feeling passed, she opened them to see a blond-haired man dressed completely in black with a high collared cape. She blinked thinking the alcohol was really starting to affect her brain. He placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Just say the words," he whispered in her ear. Sarah started at the man who had haunted her dreams for years.

"Jareth, I wish you would take me away right now." Everything dissolved as she ended up staring out over the labyrinth from the balcony of the castle. She turned around to look into his mismatched eyes. "Catch me," she whispered as she collapsed, the excess of alcohol finally catching up to her. Jareth caught her and gently swept her up into his arms. He entered his bedroom and laid her down on his soft mattress. He covered her up gently. When he had determined she was warm enough, he closed the doors and curtain to the balcony and lay down next to her, and arm draped over he waist in protection.

The morning came with the after effects of drinking. A headache, sensitivity to light and sound, and all over feeling miserable. Sarah groaned and attempted to roll over. Finding there was a weight preventing her from doing so. She opened her eyes slowly and noted the arm that was draped over her. She slowly turned her head and saw the spiky blond hair and owlish eyebrows she once knew so well. His eyes fluttered open.

"You're awake." Sarah cringed.

"No so loud," she whispered. "You'll make my head feel like its going to split open." Jareth smirked and held his hand to her forehead gingerly. Soon, the handover was gone. Sarah sat up and looked around at her surrounding. She was lying on a canopy bed. A velvety blanked covered her. The entire room was richly decorated with black and creams. The bed was dark red, the pillows soft and Jareth's body was so warm.

"That better?" He took hold of her hand and kissed it.

"Yes, thank you. I'm a little fuzzy on last night though." He laughed gently.

"You called out to me, asked me to take you away, and collapsed in my arms shortly after we arrived here. You slept soundly the rest of the night. You have grown very beautiful." Sarah blushed. He looked the same as he did 8 years ago, just with a more tender expression to his face. He cupped her face in his hand and gently kissed her lips. "I have missed you dearly."

"I've missed you too Jareth. I've needed you in my life. I just didn't realize it until last night." She paused and shuddered. Jareth encircled his arms around her shoulder pulling her close.

"Shh. Everything's alright love. You're right where you belong." He stroked her cheek. She smiled sincerely for the first time in a very long time. "Come. There are creatures that are anxious to catch up with you." He got up and led Sarah into his throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's a bit short but, I wanted to update it. RR pretty please with sugar on top?

* * *

Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo greeted Sarah warmly.

"Sawah baack." Ludo crushed her in a hug. "Ludo miss Sawah."

"I missed you too, Ludo. All of you."

"My fair lady, it is good to see thee again." Sir Didymus bowed.

"Yeah, it's good to have ya back. It ain't been the same without ya." Hoggle added. Sarah hugged everyone in turn, finally facing Jareth again. He produced a crystal rose and tucked it in her hair. He smiled tenderly.

"My dearest Sarah, it will be an honor if you would stay and become my wife." He dropped to one knee and looked expectantly up at the woman who had stolen his heart.

"Jareth," she whispered.

"My offer still stands." A crystal ball appeared in his fingertips.

"Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." Sarah reached out to the crystal.

"You have power over me." The ball transformed into a ring as Jareth slipped it onto her slender finger. He stood up, putting his index finger under her chin, tilting it up to look at him. He slowly lowered his lips to her in a soft, yet passionate, kiss, while he caressed her cheek. Sarah took a step towards him letting her body press against his, both hands resting lightly on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms snugly around her slender waist and he breathed in the scent from her hair.

During this exchange, her friends quietly slipped out of the throne room leaving the two lovers in peace. There would be plenty of time to visit Sarah later. The embrace felt perfect. Sarah didn't ever want to move. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

"When do you think would be a good time to announce the wedding to the rest of the Underground?"

"Next week. I want to catch up on the past eight years that should've been like this." He kissed her cheek.

"In that case, let me take you to my favorite part of the labyrinth." She lifted her head and looked at him with an amused glance.

"It isn't the Bog of Eternal Stench is it?" He laughed.

"Good heavens no. It may be my favorite place for torturing poor souls, but it is not my favorite place for my enjoyment. Although I rather do like seeing people's reactions when they first small that place." He grinned.

"You're as horrible as ever."

"I'm the Goblin King. It's part of the job description. Although I do promise I will not send you there. Unless you desire it."

"I never want to smell that place again." Her nose wrinkled with the memory.

"Good. Now close your eyes." She obeyed. She felt a strange pulling sensation. "Now open." She gasped at the scene before her. "Welcome to the garden of Eternal Spring."


End file.
